Here We Settle
by starlight2005
Summary: ONESHOT: Things don't go exactly as Seto plans.


Title: Here We Settle

Author: /starlight2005

Pairings: SK/YY (as usual)

Warnings: established relationship

Summary: In which the best of plans don't really work out in the end.

A/N: Alright, hopefully I managed to work on a non-angst fic. Seriously. Written for an FB challenge. Enjoy! Also, read and review? Thanks.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to notice the considerable change in Seto's behavior. Considering they've been together for almost three years, having survived security threats, jealous streaks and big out-of-proportion fights, Yami felt that he knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand. That's why he knew it began with Seto's highly uncharacteristic fidgeting three nights ago. At first he thought that something bad happened and that Seto simply couldn't tell him. Which for one thing seemed improbable because Seto would have looked devastated (as much as he prided himself in having the ability to hide his emotions, for some reason Yami could call bluff on a lot of things) and he would know immediately. Then Yami thought that he was sick; a theory easily disproved when the brunet spent the entire night tiring _him _out. The following morning Seto kissed him long and deep, had breakfast and told him they were going out on a date the next day.

Today.

Considering all these things, honestly Yami didn't understand why Seto refused to look at him and had responded only with monosyllabic answers. Under different circumstances, Yami would have gotten annoyed. He wasn't gullible. Now though, he was just concerned.

"You're hiding something," he said it so matter-of-factly that a previously oblivious Seto Kaiba jumped and eyed him quizzically. Seto _jumped_. He never jumped. Yami's brows met furrowed and he forced Seto to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Seto scowled, his answer clipped, short and everything Yami didn't like it to be. The former pharaoh sighed.

"Don't lie to me," he replied. The waiter felt that this was the best time to interrupt with their orders and Yami figured that with an appetizing course, Seto had won himself reprieve for a few minutes at least. They ate in silence, as if lost to their own thoughts. It was easy to say that Seto was conflicted with something from the expression on his face, but Yami didn't want to fight or antagonize his overly secretive boyfriend further.

His patience ran out eventually.

"Seto…" he tried again halfway through dinner and right after the waiter brought them a bottle of wine.

"I love you," Seto finally said, meeting his gaze. Seto stared at him as if he could see through everything -- as if he knew Yami inside and out. He looked so serious, full of intent that his irises burned with a dark hue of blue. It reminded Yami of how Seto looked in the middle of their _ahem_, night activities. Yami was awed by it and he couldn't look away. Caught in it, apparently.

Yet at the same time he saw traces of uncertainty in his boyfriend. Like the risks were huge even for the CEO; as if failing would make him lose so much. Yami sighed and reached for his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. _I__'__m right here_, he wanted to say but thought otherwise. When Seto wordlessly lifted his hand and kissed it, Yami felt a smile creep into his face. He found it endearing -- this simple gesture, so quiet and sincere, it really didn't alleviate the pressure on his chest. Oh Ra, his heart swelled and it sounded so ridiculous but he didn't care.

"Seto, what's going on?" Because he had to ask. Had to know.

"Do you love me?"

"W-what? Of course I do! Seto, really, what's bothering you?"

Instead of getting a reply, the brunet stood up and went in front of him, bending on one knee. Seto smirked, shaky as it was, and looked up at him. Yami's eyes widened. OH.

He was so concerned with probably messing up that he failed to notice the preparations Seto had oversaw.

The restaurant. _Our first date._

The violins playing in the background, familiar music soothing to the ears. _Your favorite. _

The food. _You said you loved it. _

Seto's anxiety over something he refused to share --

"Will you marry me?"

Seto had never looked so open. Vulnerable. Yami realized that at this point, Seto had forfeited any sense of control on his feelings. This was so much different to loving a person and declaring it. Tendency was, if rejected, people lose so much more. Seto had more to lose, and it was overwhelming for Yami. How Yami reacted would affect the brunet greatly that it terrified him -- this power that Seto apparently surrendered to hi. This power to control where their relationship would be going…

"Holy Ra."

They were never a normal couple. They didn't go out on dates. They didn't do public displays of affection. They were alright with the secrecy, with the need to hide because they valuated their privacy, firstly, and they didn't want it to affect themselves, secondly. Their marriage would cause a ruckus. Seto was a CEO. Yami wasn't so unpopular either. This was a big step.

"Yami?" Seto asked unsurely, his voice breaking through the haze Yami seemed to wrap himself with.

The former pharaoh's eyes widened. How long had he been quiet? From the devastation on Seto's face, he knew it was long enough obviously. Suddenly, Seto was standing up and withdrawing.

"Nevermind, this was stupid --"

"Yes!"

Seto closed his eyes before smiling bitterly, accepting it as it was and Yami cursed inwardly, recognizing his mistake. He grabbed Seto's wrist and pulled him back. At the brunet's unspoken inquiry, Yami stood up as well and kissed him. He didn't care if people begun noticing. He didn't care if he might have ruined Seto's idea to propose here. He didn't care that he was being very, very stupid to be scared of the future. Seto sighed into his mouth and he bit Seto's lip playfully. They stayed locked like that until Seto forcibly broke it off and gaped at him.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot. I didn't mean it that way. You know I love you, so yes, Seto, I will marry you," Yami rambled.

Seto was still not speaking.

"I love you.. You know that, right?" Yami asked.

It was a while before Seto answered, "Yeah."

Then silence.

Yami bowed his head.

Idiot, idiot, idiot--

When Seto wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, he chuckled in relief and hugged the brunet tight. They didn't need words. Sometimes gestures spoke for themselves, especially this one. Then again…

"You ruined my perfect plan," Seto accused.

"You _scared _me. You've been weird lately, what was I supposed to think?"

Seto shook his head

"Paranoia doesn't do you good," he teased.

"Say that again and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Seto's laughter, Yami decided, was the best sound he'd heard in the world.

END


End file.
